


Ring Around the Rosie

by Jalec



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Babies, Children, Cute, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kids, M/M, Non-canon siblings (Jordan), darrish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jalec/pseuds/Jalec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan's family drops their babies off at his and Derek's house. Derek doesn't want to look after babies because babies cry, smell, and require feeding. That is why Jordan didn't tell Derek about the fact that they were babysitting for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ring Around the Rosie

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that picture of Ryan Kelley surrounded by like 293 babies.

"I already said we'll do it, Derek." Jordan cocks his head and wipes the smile from his face, trying to be serious and reassuring. "It'll be fun."

"Dealing with  _four_ babies will  _not_ be fun. Do you know what babies do? They cry, they need to be fed, and they smell. That's the extent of what they do, Jordan. That's it." Derek criss-crosses his forearms horizontally in front of him, making an x-shape. 

"They smell?"

"Yes, they smell. Which is why they have to be changed. Which, I hope you know, is what _you're_ going to be doing." Derek steps out from the deputy's 'lounge room' into the kitchen, where he goes straight for the fridge and grabs a beer.

"Oi! Hey! What are you doing?"

"Considering there is no getting out of this now -- because you did not ask me if I'd be happy to look after your sisters' and your cousin's four babbling bundles of joy --" There is an undeniable tone of sarcasm in that sentence, "--I need to numb my senses." He forces a sarcastic smile. Oh, he'll pay for that later.

"Fine. But just one. I'll be need your bottle-wielding prowess to feed them," Jordan responds with a cheeky smile.

Nothing ever really seems to get the deputy down - he's always smiling, which is a nice juxtaposition to Derek's seemingly ever-present scowl. Opposites attract, after all.

* * *

"Have fun!" Jordan's sister, Cara, sings as she walks out the door.

Derek has to force a smile and wave with Jordan as his soon-to-be-in-laws (who he thinks have been flirting with him for the past 30 minutes) walk up the couple's driveway. They're going to a musical? Their poor husbands... Not as poor as Derek right now though.

Derek and Jordan turn around and there it is - a row of four babies giggling and gurgling in their car seats. They probably (definitely) have names, but Derek doesn't know them. He's all for babies, sure, but only provided that they're someone else's and that that someone else is looking after them.

Jordan is the opposite - a natural, although he's like that with most things. He leans down and picks up two of the children's seats, telling Derek to get the other two and bring them into the lounge room.

The soon-to-be-in-laws left a plethora of fluffy, rattly, bright-coloured toys, and a few 'baby mats', because apparently having some godforsaken material inside the fabric that makes a horrendous crackling sound when you move on it is suppose to be more soothing than a normal mat.

"Great," Derek says when he puts the two babies he was carrying down next to ones Jordan was. "What now?"

Jordan bends down so that he is resting on his knees in front of the line of baby seats. He squints a look at Derek that screams ' _you, smart ass, better be quiet and suck it up if you want to get laid any time in the near future_ ', and Derek knows it. Oh how he knows it.

He turns back around. "Veronica and Lily," he says while focusing on two babies that look similar, dressed in the exact same frilly pink one-pieces. Twins. But before he picks them up to put them on the mat, he looks back over his shoulder to Derek who is standing behind him, arms folded. Jordan raises his eye brows: ' _I hope you're paying attention_ ', is what the look says. Then he puts the twins on the crinkly material that Derek cannot stand.

"Those two will be fine for a moment," he says as he stands up. "But we need to feed him--" He points to a blond baby boy, making sure Derek is paying attention to their names, "--James, and him--" A surprisingly tanned-looking baby "--Tom. You're going to help me feed them." He sounds giddy, like someone who has a surprise who he knows, or at least thinks, is going to be awe-inspiring. Derek hardly reciprocates that as Jordan bounds to the kitchen to warm up two bottles of formula.

Derek stands over the two babies still in their baby seats, and the other two roll around on the crinkly mat, clawing at a mobile-looking structure that fixes itself to the corners of the mat. The two in the seats - Veronica and Lily - look up at him in awe. Their mouths are wiiiiiiide open and they stare at Derek like he is some foreign but intriguing specimen. To them, he probably actually is.

Jordan steps back into the room and puts two bottles on a nightstand between two couches which meet at a right angle. Then he picks one of the children up, the one on the left - Veronica, probably, because he said her name first - then he sits down on the edge of the couch, cradling her in his arms, and begins feeding her. He's an undeniable natural.

Derek on the other hand, still stands over Lily with a look on his face like he's just been asked to do something waaaaay above his pay grade, because, let's face it, he has. After a good minute of standing still, shifting gazes between the cooing  _thing_ beneath him, and Jordan, Derek lets out a sigh and picks the baby up. Not smoothly in one fell swoop, like Jordan managed, but rather like the kid is a dangerous, spiky object that you have to be careful about which bits you can touch.

"Sit," Jordan says, trying to hold back at a laugh. "Lay her across your arm, up against your chest, like I'm doing. Then put the bottle to her lips--" It actually sounds less weird to give instructions like this than one would expect "--She'll do the rest," he says.

Lily and Derek have an intense stare-off. She knows what's meant to go down here. And she's not getting it. Can babies squint like they're ready to pounce at you? Because Derek thinks she just did.

"That's it," Jordan says when Derek's assumed the appropriate baby-feeding position, but Derek isn't too sure. He looks at Jordan, and picks up the bottle. At this point he's worried about holding the bottle  _over_ the baby and letting it do the rest, and Jordan can tell.

"It has a stopper in it so she will have to suck it. You're not going to choke her, or anything, D. This is, like, instinctual for babies."

That's hardly reassuring, but hey, it's either this or the thing will start crying. So Derek puts the bottle to her lips, and like its mouth is a vacuum, the kid forcefully sucks the bottle into its mouth and starts chugging away! _  
_

He didn't mean for it to happen, but Derek has let a little - just a tiny, little smile overcome his lips.

"Perfect," the deputy says. His smile is usually warm, sure, but when Derek looks up to meet his gaze, something about the one he is sporting now is even warmer than usual. Perhaps that is pride? Pschh, Derek shrugs off the notion. Feeding a baby. Not a big deal. Not like he disarmed a bomb under instruction, or anything.

It seems Derek is at least a little bit of natural, too, because after Lily is finished, he swaps her for James, and feeds him too. He even goes so far, because he thinks that Jordan isn't watching, as to bop the boy on the nose before he picks him up, making the kid coo and giggle in delight.

After all the babies are fed - what an experience that was - two need changing. Feeding is one thing, but changing is a completely different story, so Derek has to vehemently defend himself from that one. Jordan lets that one slide, though. He manages to change them in a flash, and he's excited, when he puts the last one down, to get onto the floor with them and poke his head under the mobile as well. They seem to love that, because they all gurgle, more so when he tickles one of them or brings a new toy into their view. Luckily the mat is big enough so that they they're not too cramped and don't all manage to whack each other when they're swinging for the dangling creatures.

Jordan doesn't notice that Derek has left the room until the brooding man is back and fiddling with something in his hands. A phone. Then Jordan hears a click. [A photo](https://twitter.com/tyler_hoechIin/status/540384021172072448). Two more clicks. Two more photos.

Derek inspects them. Now, how in the hell is anybody  _that_ photogenic? And adorable. Derek thinks Jordan is cute, adorable, hot, attractive, whatever normally. But add babies to that and his adorableness increases tenfold. Not that Derek will ever admit that. Because he doesn't like babies. Nuh-uh. Not even one little bit.

"Ha," he smiles before he walks off to put the phone back from wherever he got it from.

When most of the giggling and movements begins to slow, the deputy posits that perhaps they're all getting tired and need to sleep. It probably doesn't make too much of a difference, but when he gets up, leaving the babies on the mat, he turns the overhead lights off and exchanges it in favour of a lamp on the nightstand between the two couches.

When he stands next to Derek, linking his own fingers with the brooding man's, he has to make an  _awh_ sound, because three of the kids' eyes are beginning to flicker. They're fighting hard to stay awake, like most babies do, but they're losing. The allures of a good sleep are too much, even if they don't know it.

There is one, however, Lily - the first one that Derek fed - that doesn't seem to be giving in. She wriggles like nobody's business, getting awfully close to hitting the other three.

Both Jordan and Derek drop down to their knees, almost simultaneously when they see it, because nobody, not even Jordan, hereby appointed the Baby Whisperer, would be able to deal with four crying babies.

Jordan is the one that picks her up and cradles her in his arms. He notes that the others have now fallen asleep. Crisis at least temporarily averted. Babies have to be watched when they sleep so that they don't roll over or smother themselves with anything, he knows this, so he stays close to the crinkly may while moving in small circles, softly bouncing Lily up and down.

Derek sits on the couch. He's exhausted. And it's only been, what, a few hours? And he hasn't really done anything, but hey, he deserves praise. He puts his head back and closes his eyes, and he plans on keeping them that way, that is until Jordan whispers something to him.

"Can you hold her? She's not settling down for me."

Jordan is the Baby Whisperer. If anyone's going to calm that thing down and get it to go to sleep, it's going to be him, Derek thinks.

"Uhh.." It's an unsure sound, but again, like how opposite's attract, Jordan's voice is the opposite of Derek's - sure.

"Please."

Okay, Derek nods as he stands up. He's better with the 'picking up thing', now that he's had some practice.

He walks around, doing exactly what Jordan did, bouncing her up and down softly for five or ten minutes. The deputy has gone to prepare their own dinner, and dinner for his cousin and sisters, as they said they'd be back around dinner time, AKA soon.

Not that a big, strong man like Derek gets tired often, but there's something awkward about a small, squirming human that makes your arms hurt sooner and your back buckle easier, so he decides to sit.

Again, it's awkward, but while sitting he finds a position which is comfortable for him and which he hopes is comfortable for the little girl; he lies long-ways down the couch, outstretched entirely - his head is on the low arm rest, and his feet are on the other one at the other end -  and Lily rests on his chest. Her back faces the roof, and she is sprawled out (quite comfortably looking) over Derek's heart. Her head is almost on Derek's shoulder. It must be pillow-like enough, because out of the corner of his eye he can  _just_  see her eyes flicker before they close entirely as she falls asleep.

He lets out a breath as quietly as possible. He's done the impossible. And he wants to keep it that way. He keeps her steady with his large hands, and again he closes his eyes, although this time he won't allow himself to fall asleep.

Jordan must have a question about something, because he sticks his head back into the room. He smiles straight away when he sees it, then his head's gone for a moment... He returns with a phone. With  _the_ phone. And he's smart enough to put it on silent before taking pictures.

Derek knows Jordan too well. Derek knows exactly exactly what his fiance is doing. Payback.

When Jordan's satisfied with the photos, he looks up at Derek again. Then he whispers, as he motions a circle around Derek and Lily with one of his fingers, "We should get one of those," before disappearing back into the kitchen.


End file.
